Asset holders commonly find it difficult to determine an investment strategy that protects their lifetime income needs and improves a post-mortem asset disbursement to their beneficiaries. Agents or brokers may guide such asset holder through various estate planning options, such as wills and trusts, each having complex tax ramification; however, the optimum strategy may not be readily calculated or easily communicated to the asset holder.
Moreover, these agents or brokers may be a part of a larger financial advisory team that ultimately crafts the asset holder's investment strategy. The financial advisory team may include supervisors, lawyers, or accountants, each having a different relationship with the asset holder. For example, advice from a lawyer representing the asset holder may be subject to an attorney-client privilege while recommendations from the broker of the asset holder may not be. Yet, the financial advisory team members often must interact with one another in order to determine the optimum investment strategy for the asset holder.
Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to provide a case management tool that allows a financial team to determine strategic approaches for investing an asset holder's assets in order to satisfy the asset holder's lifetime income needs and improve the asset holder's post-mortem asset disbursement.